fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayame Hatano
|gender= |birth date= |height=159 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight= * 52 kg'Danganronpa Another': Ayame's weight was originally listed as 52kg, but was later changed to 53kg after the release of Chapter 0. * 53 kg |bust=90 cm |blood type=A |hobby= * Running'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Muscle training |likes= * Running * Rivals with good intentions |dislikes= * Inconvenient places to run * Being unable to run |liked food=Greasy foods |disliked food=None |family=Unnamed parents |participated= |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈) |voice actors=Tsubaki Yayoi (CV. )}} Ayame Hatano (하타노 아야메 Hatano Ayame) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Sprinter (초고교급 육상부원 Cho go gyo geup yuksangbu-won lit. Super High School Level Track and Field Club Member). Gallery :For more images of Ayame, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Ayame Hatano/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Ayame is a young high school girl with rosy tanned skin and athletic body. She has deep blue eyes and short black hair held back with a red headband. She often lets her hair loose, but she puts it up into a ponytail whenever she's running.linuj.tistory.com: Ayame Hatano's Character Design (Korean) Ayame wears a white sports shirt with red trim underneath a dark crimson red track jacket with light gray edges, which is hanging over her shoulders. She also wears bright red shorts with a white vertical stripe on each side. A patch with the kanji characters "波多乃" (Hatano) printed on it is pasted onto her shirt and top right side of her shorts. Her signature black sneakers has red accents and logo of "Mike Shoes"Mike Shoes (메이커 쇼즈 Meikeo Syozeu) is a present earned from Ayame upon completing her Free Time Events. Its name and logo are also likely a parody on the shoe brand. printed on both sides of each shoe. In her illustration, Ayame is shown to be wearing a white and dark red sports bra with her bib number pinned onto her chest and matching shorts. Name Etymology Ayame's given name is defined as one of three species of the flower . Her surname, Hatano, uses the kanji 波 (ha) meaning "waves", 多 (ta) meaning "many", and 乃 (no), a possessive particle meaning "of" or "from". Personality Ayame is a stoic and strong-willed person. Although she appears to be perfectly calm in most situations, she admits that she can be awkward especially during conversations, and as a result, she has a tendency to ramble and wander off in her own, or not talk much at all. History Ayame is one of the fourteen students that appear in the entrance hall of Kibōgamine Gakuen, and the third person to introduce themselves to Yuki Maeda, the Super High School Level Lucky Student. Soon after Yuki concludes introducing himself to the eleven others who he hadn't spoke to yet, the group of fifteen begin to enter Kibōgamine Gakuen. After the first few steps they all fall unconscious, and wake up in separate class rooms. When she woke up Ayame was quick to meet everyone else at the Entrance Hall, the place where they originally fell unconscious. Only moments after Yuki had arrived an anonymous announcement, revealed to be held by the soon-to-be-met Monokuma, redirecting the students to the Gymnasium. Without another option all of the students complied and were shocked to see Monokuma appear and announce the beginning of the Killing Game. A few days into the Killing Game the first motive was given out, sparking distrust and fear into Ayame. Despite this she left and, presumably, went to her room to sleep it off. However, when she woke up the next morning Rei Mekaru, the Super High School Level Professor, and Kiyoka Maki, the Super High School Level Sniper, had gone missing without a trace. Ayame and the others were soon to investigate the grounds for both of the missing persons. A scream coming from Akane Taira lured Ayame and Yuki over to the girls bathroom where the three of them discovered the hanging corpse of Kiyoka. Youtube: [DRA: Another Despair Academy Chapter 1 Part 4] Talent & Abilities Sprinter Ayame is said to hold the world record for running 100 metres in a time of 9 seconds. Her talent becomes useful in the Killing Game as she is able to run at high speeds to search for missing persons, such as Rei and Kiyoka in the first chapter. Perhaps due to this talent she appears knowledgeable on the tactics to run as fast as possible. Trivia * Ayame describes that her liking of sports branched off of her own personality, describing that she can "focus on her mind without any words". Youtube: DRA Prolouge (English) References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Female